Jak Ogień i Woda
by Apple Jelly
Summary: Romanogers a w tle pozostali Avengersi. Akcja toczy się po wydarzeniach z ,,Zimowego żołnierza'. Mimo że Steve i Natasza udaremnili spisek HYDRY w szeregach S.H.I.E.L.Du ich problemy wcale się nie skończyły. W rzeczywistości macki Niemieckiej organizacji sięgają znacznie głębiej...
1. Prolog

**_To mój pierwszy Fanfic więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Komentarz bardzo mile widziane(zależy mi na krytyce i radach: co jeszcze mogłabym poprawić). Nie mam bety. Błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne w większości poprawia moja przyjaciółka.  
_**

**_So enjoy ;)_**

**_Jak Ogień i Woda: prolog_**

-Jak ma na imię- spytał Kapitan

-Shanon- odpowiedziała Czarna Wdowa podając mu plik papierów- fajna jest.

Steve uśmiechnął się. Jego zdrowy rozsądek przestał mieć nad nim jakąkolwiek kontrolę.

-Nie dorówna tobie- powiedział przyciągając Nataszę do siebie i całując ją. Romanoff wyglądała na zaskoczoną ale odwzajemniła pocałunek. Kiedy w oderwali się od siebie, Kapitan spojrzał rudowłosej Agentce w oczy.

\- Więc mówisz że całowałeś się po upadku Trzeciej Rzeszy? -Zaczęła Wdowa rozbawionym głosem. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

***MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ***

Ilekroć Steve przypominał sobie tę rozmowę, zastanawiał się, co skłoniło go do rzeczy tak absurdalnej jak wyznanie miłości Nataszy Romanoff, najbardziej nieprzewidywalnej osobie jaką spotkał do tej pory po wyjęciu go z lodu. To nie tak że nie kochał Nat. Kochał ją i nawet im się w życiu układało. Chodziło mu o to że Steven Rogers, ten Steven który podrobił swoje papiery pięć razy, byle tylko dostać się do wojska , nie miał odwagi zaprosić dziewczyny do tańca a co dopiero wyznać jej miłość. Za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślał, winę tego ,że tak bardzo się zmienił zwalał na serum.

-Budzić się i zastać drugą stronę łóżka pustą, smutne -Głos Nataszy wyrwał go z zamyślenia- O! zrobiłeś śniadanie.

Steve podniósł wzrok ze stołu na Taszę. Stała w drzwiach oparta o framugę. Widać było że przed chwilą wstała. Miała na sobie swoją ulubioną niebieską piżamę w owieczki którą dostała kiedyś od Clinta na imieniny. Burton chciał jej zrobić kawał ale Wdowie prezent się spodobał. Rude włosy ,zawsze misternie ułożone ,teraz sterczały we wszystkie strony. Romanoff wzięła stojący obok mikrofalówki talerz z kanapkami i kubek herbaty.

-Smacznego, Nat - uśmiechnął się Steve.

-Nad czym myślisz ? - spytała siadając naprzeciwko niego.

-Nad niczym - westchnął

-co jak co ale kłamać to ty nie umiesz - stwierdziła Romanoff upijając łyk herbaty - Gorzkie. Gdzie cukier?

\- Tam gdzie go wczoraj włożyłaś - powiedział Steve uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nat nigdy nie odkładała rzeczy na miejsce. Do tej pory pamiętał jak przez dwie godziny szukali kluczy do samochodu ,które jakimś cudem znalazły się w Lodówce. Tasza wstała i zaczęła grzebać we wszystkich szafkach i szufladach.

\- To o czym myślałeś? - zapytała wracając do stołu z cukiernicą w ręku.

\- O Hydrze- skłamał kapitan ale Romanoff sprawiała wrażenie usatysfakcjonowanej odpowiedzią.

\- Pieprzyć Hydrę - mruknęła do siebie wrzucając brudne naczynia do zlewu.

\- Nat...prosze...- wymamrotał

\- Słucham? Po prostu mówię co myślę- Rudowłosa zrobiła śmieszną minę- Idę wziąć prysznic. Dołączysz?

\- Nie, dzięki ale propozycja niezwykle kusząca- Powiedział Rogers wstając od stołu. Wdowa zachichotała i po chwili kapitan usłyszał głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi od łazienki. Znów zapomniał że miał je naoliwić. Nagle usłyszał ciche pikanie. Steve zignorował je biorąc to za dźwięk wydawany przez budzik Nataszy, którego wręcz nie cierpiał. Niestety o swojej pomyłce zorientował się zbyt późno. Ostatnim co zapamiętał zanim otuliła go ciemność był wielki huk któremu towarzyszył ogromny rozbłysk światła.

_** KONIEC PROLOGU**_


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Enjoy ;)**_

Kiedy tylko się obudził pierwszą rzeczą która przykuła jego uwagę był wiszący na gładkiej, białej ścianie zegar. Był w szpitalu. Przypomnienie sobie tego jak i dlaczego się tam znalazł zajęło mu dobrych kilka minut. Śniadanie z Nat, rozmowa o Hydrze, wybuch. Rogers spróbował wstać ale kiedy chodź trochę się poruszył aż syknął od promieniującego z całego ciała bólu. Nagle usłyszał jak ktoś otworzył drzwi. Do sali weszła pielęgniarka a za nią Tony, Bruce i Clint. Nigdzie nie widział Nataszy. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Thora. Prawdopodobnie nie było go na ziemi.  
\- Hej stary, już baliśmy się że z tego nie wyjdziesz- odezwał się Tony kiedy podeszli do łóżka na którym leżał Steve.  
\- Was też miło widzieć- kapitan uśmiechnął się słabo i znów syknął gdy Clint (lub Bruce) dotknął jego nogi.  
\- Sorki - powiedział Clint.  
\- Kiedy będzie mógł stąd wyjść ? - zapytał Anthony zwracając się do pielęgniarki.  
\- Nie wcześniej niż za tydzień. Serum przyśpiesza gojenie ran ale nie wyjdzie stąd dopóki oparzenia całkiem się nie zagoją - wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.  
\- Jak poważne są jego obrażenia ? - Banner podszedł do pielęgniarki a ona zaczęła przeglądać trzymane w ręku dokumenty.  
\- Kilka złamanych żeber i pęknięta kość promieniowa - pielęgniarka przejrzała dokumentację i odłożyła ją na stojący w rogu sali mały stolik - i tak miał sporo szczęścia. Gdyby stał bliżej źródła wybuchu pewnie nie przeżyłby.  
\- Dobrze, dziękujemy - uśmiechnął się Bruce- Do zobaczenia później, Steve.

Tydzień mijał bardzo wolno. Kapitan strasznie się nudził. Któregoś wieczoru zwinął pielęgniarce swój telefonu który jak się okazało podczas wybuchu ucierpiał znacznie mniej niż jego właściciel. Skończyło się na pękniętej obudowie i paru sporych zarysowaniach na wyświetlaczu. Lecz fakt że miał telefon, wcale nie zmienił tego że Stev'owi po prostu się nudziło. Jedyną rzeczą jaką potrafił z nim zrobić było zadzwonienie do kogoś. Z sms'ami miał już większy problem. Kiedy zrezygnowany miał się położyć, usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Chwycił leżącą na kołdrze komórkę. Spodziewała się dramatycznej wiadomości od pepper w stylu ''Tony się upił i lata po domu w zbroi strzelając do okien i wrzeszczy (tu cytat) : To Hamerroidy! Pepper uciekaj!''. Virginia czasem (czytaj: kiedy Stark wypił na tyle dużo że sama nie mogła nad nim zapanować), nie chcąc wzywać policji i robić tym wielkiej sensacji prosiła Steve'a o pomoc. Wbrew przypuszczeniom sms'a nie wysłała panna Potts a Hawkeye.  
-''Włącz telewizor''- przeczytał.  
Steve sięgnął pilota z szafki zrzucając z niej przy okazji kilka rzeczy, i włączył telewizję. Właśnie leciał reportaż na temat wybuchu w jego mieszkaniu.  
\- W gruzach domu Steve'a Rogersa w którym w sobotę doszło do eksplozji, naukowcy odnaleźli dowody na to że sprawcą wybuchu mogła być Rosjanka Natasza Romanoff, słynna Czarna Wdowa. Na razie pozostaje ona jedyną podejrzaną.

Steve patrzył się w ekran telewizora , próbując dojść do tego czy to co przed chwilą usłyszał było tylko projekcją jego nafaszerowanej lekami przeciwbólowymi wyobraźni czy zmysły go nie zawiodły. Oskarżyli o to Nataszę. Stwierdził że głupszej rzeczy jeszcze nie słyszał. Przynajmniej ostatnio. Ze wszystkich terrorystów i nienawidzących go ludzi tego świata, musieli wybrać właśnie jego dziewczynę. Co prawda po tym jak podczas akcji w kwaterze S.H.I.E. ujawniła światu swoją przeszłość, w oczach wszystkich z agentki pomagającej ludziom i niejednokrotnie ratującej świat stała się bezlitosną morderczynią. Ale to kim była dawniej nie było powodem żeby ją o cokolwiek oskarżać. Przez całą noc Steve nie zmrużył oka. Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem.  
Kiedy obudził się, kilka godzin później, zobaczył nad sobą twarz Ton'ego.  
\- O! wreszcie się obudziłeś - uśmiechnął się Stark- Możemy już zabrać cię do domu.  
-Ale...- zaczął Roger lecz miliarder nie dał mu skończyć  
\- Dopóki twój dom jest , no nie czarujmy się stertą gruzu, będziesz mieszkać u mnie- Tony mówił z takim entuzjazmem jak dziewczyna z podstawówki umawiająca się na piżama party ze swoją koleżanką.  
-Dobrze - westchnął kapitan. Był Starkowi szczerze wdzięczny ale teraz nie miał ochoty na nic.  
Rogers przebrał się i razem z Iron Manem opuścili szpital.  
-Steve, coś nie tak?- zapytał miliarder gdy wsiadali do samochodu.  
\- Nie nie, wszystko jest w porządku- Steve zdobył się na jeden ze swoich najszczerszych uśmiechów.  
Dalsza podróż upłynęła w milczeniu. Rozmowa zaczęła się na nowo dopiero w penthouse, kiedy dojechali do Stark Tower. Jak się okazało na kapitana czekał już komitet powitalny składający się z Bannera, Clinta, Thora i Pepper.  
-Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Pepp.  
Kapitan nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć zanim został zasypany gradem pytań.  
-Przyjaciele! - zagrzmiał nagle Thor - Nasz towarzysz, Steven Rogers musi być zmęczony. Dajmy my chwile wytchnienia  
\- Dzięki za troskę Thor - powiedział Steve- jeśli chcą to niech pytają. Ale po kolei.

Kolejną godzinę spędził odpowiadając na zadane mu przez Avengersów (i Pepper) pytania. W końcu Thor poleciał odwiedzić Jane, Clint gdzieś się ulotnił, Tony poszedł do warsztatu a Pepper poszła wypuścić Bruce'a z wieży. Kapitan został sam.  
-JARVIS czy mógłbyś włączyć telewizor- zapytał podnosząc głowę.  
-Wykonuję- odpowiedział głos z sufitu i po chwili na ekranie pojawił się obraz.  
\- Witam w specjalnym wydaniu wiadomości w którym jeszcze raz wracamy do sprawy wybuchy w mieszkaniu Steve'a Rogersa. Jest z nami Komendant główny Nowojorskiej policji Matt Walter. - Steve usiadł na kanapie wsłuchując się w wywiad.- Witam panie Walter.  
-Witam - odpowiedział Matt reporterowi.  
\- Czy wie już pan kto odpowiada za ten wybuch? - zapytał Reporter.  
-Oczywiście. Winna jest Natasza Romanoff. Mamy na to niepodważalne dowody. - powiedział Walter  
\- A co się teraz stanie z oskarżoną- spytał dziennikarz zapisując coś w małym notesie.  
\- Natasza Romanoff została złapana i aktualnie czeka w areszcie na proces - Komendant mówił o Nat ze wstrętem wynikającym nie tylko z oskarżenia jej o eksplozje w środku miasta. To było coś innego. Coś jakby pochodzące z osobistej niechęci do Czarnej Wdowy.  
Nagle Rogers stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Chwycił stojącą na pobliskim stoliku butelkę po whisky i cisnął ją w sam środek ekranu telewizora.  
Steve'a ogarnął strach i poczucie bezczynności. Bezczynność była najgorsza. Bezczynność i świadomość że nie może zrobić nic żeby pomóc Taszy. Wiedział że jeżeli nie nastąpi jakiś cud to dla Czarnej wdowy skończy się to w więzieniu.  
\- JARVIS, dasz radę to naprawić tak żeby Tony się nie dowiedział? - zapytał kapitan.  
\- Postaram się ,sir ale naprawa zajmie dwie godziny - Powiedział AI- Jeśli dałby pan radę utrzymać pana Starka z dala od tego pokoju...  
Steve uśmiechnął się. Jednak JARVIS czasami okazywał się wielce przydatnym kompanem. Nawet jeżeli nie było się Anthonym Starkiem.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział Rogers i poszedł w stronę schodów. Zszedł do świątyni Tony'ego i zastał go grzebiącego w silniku jednego ze swoich samochodów.  
Stark zauważył go dopiero po chwili.  
\- O! Kapitan mrożonka. Myślałem że to Pepp z kolejną stertą papierów do podpisania - westchnął- Co cię tu sprowadza?  
\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć co robisz- uśmiechnął się Steve.  
\- Właśnie skończyłem - wyjaśnił miliarder, wycierając ręce - Zaraz jadę do miasta. Jeśli chcesz możemy jechać razem.  
Kapitan już miał odmówić ale przypomniał sobie co stało się kiedy ostatnim razem odrzucił czyjąś propozycje. Mimo że wybuch w żadnym wypadku nie był winą Romanoff (a przynajmniej tak uważał Steve) ,On potraktował to też trochę jako karę za odmowę. Poza tym nie miał w planach nic poza położeniem się spać, więc stwierdził że przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził.  
-Czemu by nie - uśmiechnął się do Starka.


	3. Rozdział 2

Na swoje nieszczęście miał rację. Rano obwiniał siebie o to ,że nie przewidział co miliarder ma na myśli mówiąc że ,,jedzie do miasta'' i jak to się może skończyć. Jak zwykle Stark pojechał do Klubu i omal nie skończyło się to tragedią. Oboje mieli szczęście że Steve nie mógł się upić. Chociaż kapitan musiał przyznać że Anthony Edward Stark z siniakiem wielkości piłeczki tenisowej pod okiem wyglądał przesłodko.

Swojej decyzji Rogers pożałował gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu. Głośna muzyka która Tony'emu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała, doprowadzała Steve'a do szału mimo to nie wypowiedział nawet jednego słowa skargi ani nie poprosił o ściszenie bo Stark i tak by go zignorował.

Po prawie dwudziestu minutach słuchania wyjącego radia, samochód się zatrzymał i oboje wysiedli.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu- uśmiechnął się miliarder z satysfakcją. Tylko czekał aż wiek bezkresu internetu zdeprawuje kapitana więc wyciągnięcie go do Klubu traktował jako osobisty sukces. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku Stark ulotnił się gdzieś w towarzystwie trzech uroczych pań. Kapitan podszedł do baru i zamówił sobie drinka nie przestając dyskretnie obserwować miliardera. Na początku nie działo się nic ale kiedy od ich przyjścia minęła około godzina zrobiło się ciekawie. W ciągu tych 60 minut jakie do tej pory spędzili w Klubie, Stark zdążył się całkowicie upić, oczarować trzy atrakcyjne dziewczyny (Cholerny playboy) i wdać się w bójkę która dzięki bogu skończyła się bez interwencji Steve'a lub ochrony. Nagle obok kapitana usiadła wysoka blondynka.

\- Witam kapitanie- powiedziała zakładając jedną nogę na drugą.

\- Cóż, widzę że tutaj trudno pozostać anonimowym - uśmiechnął się Steve

\- Najwyraźniej- dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- Jak masz na imię?- zapytał Rogers.

\- Claudia - odpowiedziała

\- A więc Claudio, może wypijesz ze mną drinka?

\- Bardzo chętnie - Claudia uśmiechnęła się.

Następne kilka godzin spędził, rozmawiając ze swoją nową znajomą. Później dziewczyna zostawiła mu swój numer i wyszła. Około pierwszej trzydzieści zapakował Tony'ego i dwie jego towarzyszki wieczoru do samochodu i pojechał do Stark Tower. Po drodze miliarder uznał że Rogers nie jest na tyle kompetentny żeby prowadzić, niejednokrotnie starając wyrwać mu z rąk kierownicę. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce i Steve otworzył drzwi, Stark wytoczył się z auta w towarzystwie Anne i drugiej z dziewczyn której imienia nie wyłapał ze słowotoku miliardera. Kiedy panienki poszły na górę, kapitan zatrzymał Tony'ego na chwilę.

\- I co ja jutro powiem Pepper?- zapytał i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. Oczy miliardera aż błyszczały od alkocholu więc Steve nie spodziewał się zwięzłej lub przemyślanej w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzi. Tony wybełkotał coś po cichu i poszedł na górę. Rogers westchnął i podążył za nim. Po drodze sprawdził czy w salonie nie nie pozostały żadne ślady jego napadu furii i położył się spać.

Następne kilka dni Steve spędził przed telewizorem ale sprawa mocno przycichła. Przez całe trzy dni nie powiedzieli ani słowa na temat wybuchu lub Nataszy. Rogers był trochę zawiedziony brakiem informacji na temat ukochanej. Jednak cierpliwość się opłaca. W końcu usłyszał w wiadomościach to co chciał a nawet znacznie więcej. Jedno zdanie. Jeden ktrótki reportarz.

\- Z powodu zenzań świadka, Natasza Romanoff zostaje uniewinniona. Tożsamość świadka oraz treść jego zeznań pozostają tajne.

-Cud - To było wszystko co Steve dał radę z siebie wykrztusić.

Czas spędzony w areszcie nie był dla Nataszy zbyt przyjemny. Wszyscy wokół szydzili z niej, wymyślali coraz to gorsze wyzwiska oraz obwiniali o próbę zamordowania ich skarbu narodowego, Kapitana Ameryki. W końcu w celi pojawił się strażnik. To był piąty dzień. A może szósty? Nat nie liczyła. Pogodziła się nawet z możliwością że zostanie tu na stałe.

\- Jest pani wolna - powiedział mężczyzna - Komendant przeprasza za bezpodstawne pozbawienie wolności.

\- To niech ten skurwysyn tu przyjdzie i przeprosi - mruknęła rudowłosa agentka na tyle cicho że strażnik już jej nie usłyszał. Walter nigdy jej nie znosił. Przynajmniej od czasu kiedy zostawiła go dla Davida gdy oboje mieli po 15 lat. Matt zawsze był mściwym skurwysynem. Wraz z funkcjonariuszem wyszła z więzienia. Przy wyjściu odzyskała zabraną jej podczas pojmania broń. Przed drzwiami czekały już dziesiątki reporterów i samochód. Tasza sprawnie unikała podsuwanych jej pod nos mikrofonów i wsiadła do samochodu. W środku czekali na nią Fury i Hill.

-Kto zeznawał?- zapytała Czarna wdowa.

-Nawet dla nas te informacje są zastrzeżone Romanoff- odpowiedział Fury

\- A gdzie jest...? - zaczęła Nat.

\- Steve? Nic mu nie jest. Został ranny w wybuchu ale kilka dni temu Stark zabrał go do siebie - wyjaśniła Hill - Nie musisz się o niego bać.

Tasza odechnęła z ulgą.

-To wy wiecie?-zdziwiła się.

\- Oczywiście że wiemy - mruknął Nick z ironią- Ja w porównaniu do ciebie, nie zgrywam wszystkowiedzącego. Ja po prostu wiem wszystko.  
Oboje chcieli żeby związek pozostał tajemnicą bo najprawdopodobniej nie zostałby ciepło przyjęty ale trudno, stało się.

-Kto jeszcze wie? - zapytała po chwili.

-Nie jesteśmy pewni- odpowiedziała Maria.

Dalsza podróż do Stark Tower którą możnaby teraz nazwać raczej Avengers Tower, upłynęła w ciszy.

Steve wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył podjeżdżający pod wieżę samochód i wysiadającą z niego postać z burzą rudych włosów. Nat. Po chwili agentka stanęła w drzwiach penthouse.

-Natasza! -krzyknął Tony.

-Matwiliśmy się - powiedział kapitan- wszystko w porządku?

\- Miło - Nat usmiechnęła się - Tak, myślę że tak.

Czekając na przybycie pozostałych Avengersów których Fury miał ściągnąć, zaczęli rozmawiać.


End file.
